


Nic więcej

by xKagaYuukix



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 02:38:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4770404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xKagaYuukix/pseuds/xKagaYuukix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akashi już od pewnego czasu wzbrania się przed wyznaniem Kuroko swoich uczuć. Pewnego dnia jednak, wbrew swojej woli, poszukuje wymówek, by spędzić z nim chwilę sam na sam. Koniec końców dochodzi do tego, że umawia się z nim w swoim domu na prywatnym treningu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nic więcej

  
  
  
    Szczerze mówiąc, to był pierwszy raz w jego życiu, kiedy czuł się taki sfrustrowany. Jego cierpliwość sięgała ostatecznej granicy, a irytacja rosła z każdym dniem coraz bardziej i bardziej, a on sam obawiał się, że w końcu nie wytrzyma i zrobi coś głupiego.  
    A robienie głupich rzeczy nie leżało w naturze Akashiego Seijuurou, syna jednego z najbardziej wpływowych ludzi w Japonii, wybitnego ucznia Gimnazjum Teikou oraz szanowanego kapitana drużyny koszykarskiej tejże szkoły.  
    Akashi przeczesał swoje czerwone włosy dłońmi, rozglądając się bacznie po sali gimnastycznej, gdzie jego koledzy grzecznie oddawali się treningowi. Od kilku dni chodził dość podenerwowany, ostro reagował na zaczepki, gdy ktoś chciał go o coś zapytać, irytował go każdy, nawet najmniejszy, błąd popełniany przez zawodników i w ogóle miał ochotę coś zniszczyć, najlepiej rzucając tym czymś o ścianę, depcząc i poddając torturom.  
    A wszystko przez tego niebieskowłosego chłopaka o poważnym, niewyrażającym żadnych emocji wyrazie twarzy, biegającego teraz w pocie czoła któreś z kolei okrążenie.  
    Seijuurou przygryzł wargę, przypatrując mu się dyskretnie. Doprawdy, cóż za paranoja: Kuroko Tetsuya jest taki obojętny na otaczające go środowisko, podczas gdy on, Akashi, dosłownie płonie od wewnątrz przez kotłujące się w nim uczucia.  
    Do tej pory nigdy jeszcze nie czuł czegoś takiego. Nigdy nikogo nie uważał za przystojniejszego, inteligentniejszego, czy po prostu lepszego od siebie. Prawie w ogóle nie był zainteresowany innymi, nie licząc tych osób, w których odnajdywał pewne wartości, które warto było podszlifować, by wyciągnąć z nich co tylko się da.   
    Kuroko Tetsuya był inny. No dobrze, miał wyjątkowy talent, który on, Akashi Seijuurou – tak, właśnie ON, a nie jakiś tam dureń Aomine Daiki, który przylepił się do niego jak rzep psiego ogona – odkrył podczas ich pierwszego, skromnego spotkania w towarzystwie wyżej wymienionego, a także Midorimy i Murasakibary. To właśnie ON zachęcił go do dalszej gry i dalszych starań, to dzięki NIEMU jest teraz w pierwszym składzie i…  
\- Akashi-kun…- Kuroko podbiegł do niego i otarł frotką pot z czoła.- Czy… czy mogę pójść do szatni po mój napój?  
\- Oczywiście, Tetsuya – odparł spokojnie Akashi, powstrzymując się od użycia jakiegoś bardziej pieszczotliwego określenia.   
    Patrzył za nim tak długo, dopóki nie zniknął mu z oczu. Westchnął cicho, przetarł dłonią kark. Tylko spokojnie, Akashi Seijuurou, tylko spokojnie. Nie masz powodu, aby również iść do szatni, nie masz żadnej wymówki, więc przestań o tym myśleć i dalej nadzoruj trening, żeby przypadkiem…  
    Cóż za niesubordynacja – żeby nie słuchać samego siebie.  
    Ale tak to już bywa, kiedy człowiek chce się upewnić, że jego obiekt zainteresowania dotarł bezpiecznie na miejsce. Nic więcej, to po prostu zwykła troska i opiekuńczość o zawodników jego drużyny.  
    … Gówno prawda.  
    Kiedy wszedł do szatni, Kuroko właśnie łapczywie pił swój napój energetyczny. Stróżka niebieskawego płynu spłynęła po jego brodzie, zatrzymując się na krótki moment na jabłku Adama, by następnie spłynąć dalej.  
    Przygryzł wargę. Tylko spokojnie. Na to, o czym myślisz, już NA PEWNO nie znajdziesz wymówki.  
\- Ah, już wracam do sali, Akashi-kun – powiedział Kuroko.  
\- Nie tak prędko, Tetsuya, chciałbym z tobą porozmawiać.- Akashi przełknął ślinę. Kusiło go, by powiedzieć to i owo, co myśli o Kuroko, ale powinien zachować to na bardziej romantyczny moment.  
\- O co chodzi?- zapytał Kuroko, jak zawsze bez emocji.  
\- Ostatnio strasznie męczysz się podczas treningu – mruknął Seijuurou, patrząc na niego uważnie.  
\- Uhm…- W końcu na jego twarzy pojawiły się jakieś emocje. Po części było to zawstydzenie, po części zażenowanie, a po części również coś w rodzaju wstydu.  
\- Spokojnie, nie mam zamiaru cię wyrzucać z drużyny, jesteś dla nas cennym zawodnikiem – uspokoił go Akashi, uśmiechając się łagodnie. Kuroko potrafił być naprawdę słodki.- Jednakże uważam, że należałoby coś z tym zrobić.   
\- Będę ćwiczył więcej niż zwykle – powiedział Kuroko, patrząc mu prosto w oczy.- Na pewno przyzwyczaję się do obecnego poziomu moich kolegów.  
\- To jest zupełnie niepotrzebne, tylko się przepracujesz – westchnął czerwonowłosy, po czym udał, że się zamyśla.- Mam pewien pomysł, jednak… będziesz musiał poświęcić swój wolny czas.  
\- Z przyjemnością.- Kuroko skinął ochoczo głową.- Poza nauką i treningami nie robię niczego ważnego. Z chęcią poświęcę, na przykład, moje wypady z Aomine-kunem do Maji Burgera…  
    Tak, właśnie o to mu chodziło.  
\- … albo wyjścia na zakupy z Momoi-san…  
    O to tym bardziej.  
\- … czy też chodzenie z Kise-kunem do miasta.  
    O tym nie wiedział. No cóż, lepiej późno, niż wcale. Ale chyba będzie musiał ponownie przeprowadzić mały wywiad środowiskowy.  
\- Świetnie. Dziś sobie odpuścimy, ponieważ po treningu mam lekcję łaciny i gry na pianinie, ale jutro po zajęciach klubowych pojedziemy do mnie i popracujemy nad na… tobą. Nad tobą.  
\- Dobrze, Akashi-kun.- Kuroko skinął głową, uśmiechając się w podzięce.- Uhm… czy to jakiś rodzaj specjalnego treningu?  
\- Tak – odpowiedział nieco zbyt szybko.- Tak, dokładnie, Tetsuya, to będzie specjalny trening.  
\- W takim razie wezmę czyste rzeczy na przebranie. Nie chciałbym ćwiczyć w tym samym, w którym trenuję tutaj.  
\- Tak, tak.- Akashi kiwał głową, myśląc już nad planem jutrzejszego dnia.- Nie martw się o dotarcie do domu, odwiozę cię.  
\- Przepraszam za kłopot.  
\- Nic nie szkodzi. A teraz wracaj na trening. Ja muszę jeszcze coś zrobić.  
    Kiedy Kuroko wyszedł, Akashi odetchnął pełną piersią. Miał wielką ochotę zachować się tak jak jeden z bohaterów tych typowych japońskich seriali, kiedy udało mu się zaprosić na randkę dziewczynę, która od dawna mu się podobała.  
    No, co prawda nie zaprosił Tetsuyi na randkę, ale na trening, owszem.  
    A kto powiedział, że trening nie może być randką?  
  
***  
  
    Następnego dnia Akashi z niewyobrażalną satysfakcją w oczach żegnał przygnębionych Aomine, Kise i Momoi, którym Kuroko odmówił towarzyszenia w wyjściu po treningu. Ponieważ słońce dopiero co zaszło, postanowił najpierw zjeść z nim obiad, a dopiero później zabrać się za "trening".  
    Szofer zachowywał się nad wyraz kulturalnie. Powitał grzecznie Kuroko i otworzył przed nim drzwi, zamknął je zaś za Akashim. Uprzejmie udawał, że nie przysłuchuje się z uwagą ich rozmowie podczas jazdy i nie przyglądał się Tetsuyi we wstecznym lusterku, czego wcześniej obawiał się Akashi, jako iż był to pierwszy raz, gdy zapraszał do siebie kolegę.  
    Czuł się zdesperowany. Zmuszony do posunięcia się do ostatecznego kroku. Chociaż nie miał wobec niego żadnych złych zamiarów, miał wrażenie, jakby świadomie podał mu pigułkę gwałtu i teraz wiózł go do Hotelu Miłości.  
    Spokojnie, Akashi Seijuurou. Jesteś dżentelmenem i wiesz, jak powinieneś zachować się w stosunku do kogoś kogo, prawdopodobnie, kochasz.  
    Kiedy dojechali na miejsce, szofer otworzył im drzwi. Akashi poprowadził Kuroko do okazałego domu, ciesząc się, że Tetsuya nie rzuca komentarzy w stylu "wygląda jak pałac cesarza", czy podobne temu opinie. Akashi byłby gotów zamieszkać w najbiedniejszej chatce, byle tylko byli przy nim kochający, niezapracowani rodzice.  
\- Najpierw zjemy obiad, a później zaprowadzę cię do siłowni - poinformował spokojnie.  
\- Akashi-kun, masz tutaj własną siłownię?  
\- Tak - przyznał, choć dość niechętnie. Nie chciał za bardzo przechwalać się przy Kuroko.  
    Służba musiała dowiedzieć się o odwiedzinach gościa, ponieważ na obiad przygotowano prawdziwą ucztę - zupełnie niepotrzebnie, jako iż Tetsuya nie przywykł do pochłaniania takich ilości jedzenia. Akashiemu zrobiło się wręcz trochę głupio, gdy Kuroko ze wstydem przeprosił, mówiąc, że nie jest w stanie więcej zjeść.  
\- No dobrze, chodźmy - westchnął Akashi, kiedy i on zakończył swój posiłek.- Nie marnujmy czasu.  
\- Dobrze.  
    Seijuurou poprowadził swojego przyjaciela przez elegancko zdobione korytarze prosto do siłowni. Cieszył się, że nie miał dziś żadnych dodatkowych zajęć.  
\- Twojego taty nie ma, Akashi-kun?- zagadnął Kuroko.  
\- Nie - odparł, nieco zaskoczony.- Jest zapracowany, zapewne siedzi w swoim biurze w firmie, albo przebywa na jakimś spotkaniu biznesowym. Nie znam dokładnie harmonogramu jego pracy.  
\- Rozumiem.  
    Akashi otworzył drzwi siłowni i przepuścił go pierwszego. Kuroko rozejrzał się po niej z ciekawością, przyglądając lśniącym nowością maszynom do ćwiczeń.  
\- Na początku trochę cię porozciągamy - powiedział Akashi. Dopiero po chwili przyszło mu na myśl, w jaki sposób mógłby go "porozciągać" i zarumienił się odrobinę, bardziej ze złości na siebie.  
    Nie był zboczeńcem, do cholery.  
    Po prostu... po prostu...  
    Nie był zboczeńcem, i tyle.  
    Kuroko nie krępował się jego obecnością i zaczął przebierać przy nim. Seijuurou obserwował go ukradkiem, kontemplując spojrzeniem jego mięśnie uwidocznione pod bladą skórą, na jego różowe sutki, smukłą sylwetkę i...   
    Przełknął ślinę. Więc Kuroko zaczął nosić bokserki...  
    Przygryzł wargę, by się nie uśmiechnąć. Poniekąd myśl, że w ten sposób "zmężniał" ( jak powszechnie uważano, gdy chłopak zaczynał nosić tego typu bieliznę ), wydała mu się to odrobinę zabawna.  
\- Jestem gotowy, Akashi-kun - oznajmił Kuroko.  
\- Usiądź na macie.- Wskazał pomarańczową matę na środku pomieszczenia, którą przed chwilą dla niego uszykował.- W lekkim rozkroku. Stanę za tobą i będę ci pomagał.  
    Kuroko spełnił życzenie, posłusznie siadając na macie. Wiedząc już, o jakie ćwiczenie chodzi, począł sięgać palcami do stóp. Akashi, uklęknąwszy za nim, położył dłonie na jego plecach i wspomagał go odrobinę.  
\- Niedługo czeka nas ważny mecz, wolałbym więc, byś był w kondycji - wymruczał, badając każdy najmniejszy mięsień na jego ciele. Nie zawsze miał okazję dotykać go w ten sposób.  
    Tetsuya nie odpowiedział, skupił się na wykonywanym ćwiczeniu. Właściwie to był jeszcze bardziej małomówny niż zwykle, co trochę niepokoiło Akashiego. Musiał nawiązać z nim rozmowę, chciał, żeby Kuroko rozluźnił się, odprężył i wysłuchał tego, co ma mu do powiedzenia. No, ewentualnie mógłby go pocałować, czy też...  
    Po co się spieszyć. Zostańmy przy całowaniu.  
    Jutro też jest dzień.  
\- Tetsuya?  
\- Tak, Akashi-kun?- Jego głos brzmiał odrobinę nienaturalnie.  
\- Czujesz się tu niekomfortowo?  
\- Uhm... To nie do końca tak... Pierwszy raz jestem w odwiedzinach u znajomego. To całkiem ekscytujące, chociaż też... dziwnie się czuję.  
\- Więc to twój pierwszy raz?- Akashi Seijuurou, przywołuję cię do porządku. Nie doszukuj się dwuznaczności w jego słowach!- Jesteś bardzo spięty, Tetsuya.  
    Przesunął dłonie na jego ramiona i zaczął je powoli rozmasowywać. Kuroko przygryzł wargę, zamknął oczy i westchnął cicho. Początkowo wyglądał dość niepewnie, jakby chciał przerwać masaż, ale najwyraźniej zmienił zdanie i postanowił oddać się tej drobnej przyjemności.  
\- Myślę, że to w głównej mierze przez dzisiejszy trening - spróbował się jeszcze obronić.  
\- Rozumiem.- Akashi ochoczo masował jego ramiona i kark, klęcząc tuż za nim. Czuł się dość podekscytowany, czując pod palcami miękką, gładką skórę Kuroko.   
\- Lepiej?- zapytał cicho.  
\- Tak, dziękuję - szepnął Kuroko.  
\- Mam przerwać?  
\- Będę wdzięczny... jeśli jeszcze trochę...  
\- Dobrze.  
\- Dziękuję bardzo.  
    Akashi przygryzł wargę, ostrożnie przesuwając dłońmi po barkach Kuroko. Ledwie zauważalnie posuwał się coraz dalej, czekając na jego reakcję. Jeśli nie poprosi, by przestał...  
\- Akashi-kun?  
\- Tak?- Przełknął nerwowo ślinę.  
\- Masz dziewczynę?  
    Przerwał masaż, patrząc na niego zaskoczony. Proszę? Czy on właśnie zapytał go, czy kogoś ma?  
\- Nie mam - odparł.- Dlaczego pytasz?  
\- Wybacz. Nasi koledzy zastanawiają się, czy nie masz przypadkiem narzeczonej.  
\- Mój ojciec nie jest aż tak staroświecki, żeby wybierać mi żonę - westchnął Akashi.  
\- Rozumiem. Cieszę się.  
\- Ah tak?- Akashi spojrzał na niego czujnie.- Dlaczego?  
\- Hm?- Kuroko zerknął na niego i odwrócił wzrok.- Czy to nie oczywiste? To ważne, by samemu wybrać kogoś, kogo się kocha.  
\- Tak uważasz?  
\- Naturalnie.  
\- Masz taką osobę?  
    Kiedy Kuroko przez dłuższą chwilę milczał, jego serce zaczęło szybciej bić. Tylko nie to, tylko nie to, przecież nic mu o tym nie wiadomo!  
\- Można tak powiedzieć.  
    Odetchnął spokojnie, choć miał ochotę znów w coś uderzyć.  
\- Kto to taki? Znam ją?  
\- Nie jestem pewien, czy czuję do tej osoby to, o czym mówimy - wyznał Kuroko.- Ale wiem, że na pewno ją szanuję i podziwiam. Jest bardzo wartościowym człowiekiem, i, chociaż czasem potrafi być przerażający, to na ogół jest raczej miły. Mam do niego pełne zaufanie, uważam również, że jest niesamowity.  
    Bardziej ode mnie?- pomyślał ponuro Akashi.  
\- W takim razie wygląda na to, że go kochasz - westchnął Seijuurou.  
\- Tak myślisz?- zapytał cicho Kuroko, spuszczając wzrok.  
\- Skoro mówisz o nim w taki sposób, to z pewnością.  
\- Więc... co powinienem zrobić, Akashi-kun?  
    Zapomnieć o nim i wziąć to, co ja ci oferuję - czyli wszystko, łącznie ze mną samym...  
\- Nie wiem, kim jest ta osoba.- Uśmiechnął się do niego sztucznie.- Ale jeśli ci na niej zależy, powinieneś jej to powiedzieć. Los zdecyduje, jak potoczy się wasza historia.  
\- Powiedzieć...- mruknął Kuroko.- Czy ty byś jej powiedział, Akashi-kun?  
    Przełknął ślinę.  
\- Sam nie wiem, ale... wygląda na to, że nie można czekać z takimi rzeczami - powiedział gorzko.- Bo później może być za późno.  
\- Rozumiem.- Kuroko westchnął cicho.- Akashi-kun?  
\- Tak, Tetsuya?  
\- Co byś zrobił, gdyby chłopak wyznał ci swoje uczucia?  
\- Hmm?- Akashi spojrzał na niego, zaskoczony.- Cóż... to trudne pytanie. Spróbuj zadać je sam sobie.  
\- Ja...- Kuroko zamyślił się na moment.- Jeśli to byłby ktoś, kogo również lubię, pewnie mógłbym spróbować.  
\- Więc nie lubisz Momoi?- mruknął Akashi.  
\- Słucham?  
\- Nic. Kontynuuj.  
\- A jeśli to byłby ktoś, kogo nie uznałbym za "tego właściwego"... jeśli mogę to tak nazwać - dodał, spoglądając szybko na Akashiego.- To zapewne bym go odrzucił. Choć pewnie zaproponowałbym mu pozostanie w przyjaznych stosunkach. Jestem tolerancyjny i, szczerze mówiąc, nie zwracam uwagi na płeć, wady, zalety, czy inne szczegóły.  
\- To dobre podejście - przyznał powoli Akashi.- Ale, do czego dążysz, Tetsuya?  
\- Osobą, którą tak podziwiam, jest właśnie chłopak - powiedział cicho Kuroko, nie patrząc na przyjaciela.  
    Akashi przełknął ślinę. No świetnie. Istnieje tylko jeden chłopak, którego Kuroko podziwia, i wręcz otwarcie mu to mówi.  
    Aomine Daiki...  
\- Musi byś szczęściarzem, skoro kocha się w nim ktoś taki jak ty - mruknął Seijuurou, wstając.- Chyba nici z naszego treningu.  
\- Przepraszam - powiedział skruszony Kuroko, również się podnosząc.- To moja wina, nie powinienem był cię zagadywać.  
\- Nic się nie stało, przełożymy to na inny raz.- Akashi uśmiechnął się do niego lekko, z całych sił pragnąc znaleźć się już we własnym pokoju.- Odwiozę cię do domu.  
\- Akashi-kun?- Kuroko ponownie go zawołał, chwytając za koszulkę, gdy ten odwrócił się już do drzwi.  
\- O co chodzi?- zapytał.  
\- Czy ty...- Tetsuya patrzył na niego poważnym wzrokiem.- Czy...?  
\- No, mów.- Akashi zmarszczył lekko brwi.- To niepodobne do ciebie, żebyś się...  
    Urwał raptownie. Przez bardzo długą chwilę wpatrywał się w jego niebieskie oczy, pełne powagi i jednocześnie tak wielu emocji, tak wielkiej niepewności. To był czysty ocean uczuć, niezwykły widok dla kogoś, kto tak często wypatrywał jego spojrzenia.  
    Postąpił krok do przodu, przysuwając się do niego. Kuroko spojrzał na niego z przestrachem, jednak nie odsunął się. Zacisnął palce na jego koszulce, patrzył na niego, nie mrugając, obserwował, jak powoli się pochyla.  
    Kiedy ich wargi złączyły się w pocałunku, zacisnął je w cienką linię. Patrzył z bliska to w czerwone oko, to w złote. Był przerażony, ale nadal nie chciał się wycofać. Wyprostowany jak struna, stał niczym posąg, nie wiedząc, co zrobić, i jednocześnie wiedząc, czego chce.  
    Powoli, bardzo powoli rozchylił usta. Z jakiegoś powodu poczuł w oczach łzy. Objął dłońmi Akashiego, w końcu odpowiadając na jego pocałunek. Zamknął oczy, bojąc się tego bacznego spojrzenia, bojąc się, że to go rozproszy, i wszystko źle się skończy.   
    Akashi miał wrażenie, że odpływa. Kuroko właśnie go objął! Właśnie rozchylił usta, pozwolił, by ich języki dotknęły się nawzajem, powolne, niepewne, a jednocześnie tak niecierpliwe i zachłanne.   
    Czy to się naprawdę dzieje?  
\- Tetsuya...- westchnął, kiedy oderwali się od siebie.  
\- Nic nie mów - szepnął Kuroko odrobinę drżącym głosem.- Proszę, Akashi-kun, nic nie mów...  
    Akashi zamilkł.  
    Na chwilę.  
\- Ja już od dawna cię...  
    Kuroko pokręcił gwałtownie głową, poczym nagle zarzucił mu ręce na szyję i wpił się w jego usta. Akashi stęknął cicho, cofając o krok, opierając plecami o ścianę. Tetsuya przycisnął się do niego, przesuwając dłonie na jego biodra, Akashi z kolei dotknął jego miękkich policzków, z przyjemnością oddając się słodkim pocałunkom. W życiu by się nie spodziewał, że dojdzie do takiego czegoś. Oczywiście, miał nadzieję. Wyobrażał to sobie, śnił o tym. Ale to były tylko marzenia, swoiste życzenia i pragnienia. Nic więcej.  
    Ale wyglądało na to, że właśnie się spełniły.  
    Pieszczoty coraz mocniej oddziaływały na jego ciało, zresztą nie tylko na jego - Kuroko również nie pozostawał na nie obojętny. W dodatku Akashi, czując się niezbyt komfortowo w tej pozycji, wsunął nogę między jego nogi, ocierając swoim udem o krocze Tetsuyi. Chłopak oddychał głośno, zarumieniony, sam od czasu do czasu nerwowo poruszając biodrami.  
    Kiedy błękitnowłosy oderwał się od niego, Akashi nie był zbytnio zadowolony, ale skorzystał z okazji, by odetchnąć. Obaj byli zdyszani jak po ciężkim treningu, obaj byli podnieceni, obaj byli zaskoczeni całą sytuacją, a co więcej - obaj ledwie powstrzymywali się od zrobienia czegoś więcej.  
\- Czuję się bardzo zażenowany - mruknął cicho Kuroko.- Przepraszam, moje zachowanie było nie na miejscu...  
\- Nie szkodzi, ja... ja też nie zachowałem się najlepiej - przyznał Akashi.- Wybacz, Tetsuya.  
\- To nic takiego.- Kuroko uspokoił oddech i, patrząc niepewnie w oczy swojego kapitana, przytulił się do niego ostrożnie. Akashi objął go, wdychając przyjemny zapach jego włosów. Ucałował jego ciepłe czoło, wciąż nie do końca wierząc w to, co się stało.  
\- Więc mówiłeś o mnie?- zapytał Akashi.  
\- Tak.- Kuroko dobrze wiedział, o czym mówi.- Więc ty... też, Akashi-kun?  
\- Hm. Tak. Ja również.- Uśmiechnął się lekko.  
\- Przepraszam, mieliśmy trenować...- westchnął Tetsuya.  
\- Ależ trenowaliśmy.- Seijuurou pogłaskał go delikatnie po policzku.- I to dość intensywnie, choć trzeba jeszcze poćwiczyć i popracować nad paroma aspektami.  
    Kuroko przygryzł wargę, próbując się nie uśmiechnąć. Wyglądał na naprawdę szczęśliwego.  
    A to cieszyło Akashiego najbardziej. Ponieważ jemu nie potrzeba było nic więcej, niż tylko jego szczęścia.  
    Szczęścia i obecności.  
  
  



End file.
